During the manufacture of a parts for use in a larger assembly, contaminants such as particulates or thin films may exist on the surface of the part being formed. The existence of such contaminants can be extremely difficult to monitor. Existing solutions typically rely on certain procedures used to remove such contamination but without any direct measurements ensuring that the contamination has actually been removed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a monitoring system which addresses the drawbacks identified above.